metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Big Boss
Considering that John Doe in English language means an unknown person, or a man with no name, I would believe in Naked Snake's name to be Jack. Snake was never allowed to reveal his real name, and therefore used name "John" or "John Doe" in every possible situation(even when talking to Paramedic!!) --Snipufin 23:01, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Another thought could be, that EVA (also of Chinese origin), may have been the surrogate mother for the the Les Infant Terribles. This is also exemplified during solid snake's briefing for the dismantling of REX. He was brought in with golden long hair a trait possibly passed down from EVA. To distinguish himself from Liquid he dyes his hair brown. Along with EVA calling herself Big Mama, there seems to be a strong association that Snake has eastern decent in him. – mint I'll have to find the source (I think it's in game) but big boss is part Japanese. Eva is American, the philosophers took a lot of kids from around the world so they could be used as sleeper agents within their own countries. As for the hair colour thing check this out http://www.thesnakesoup.org/?section=myths&content=hair --Drawde83 06:28, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I've already removed that part. --Fantomas 06:33, 3 June 2008 (UTC) I read what u said, and from what i gathered, at the mission briefing he does cut and dye his hair, i could be wrong, but i believe this to be true. As for EVA, she is both american and chinese decent. Her, appearance was considered when forging her into a sleeper agent since she is indistinguishable. as for the article, the arguments seem to be unfounded. Just cuz it was so in the past doesn't make it true. Ravi, or whoever argues about genetics. the trait of brown over blonde or watever in terms of dominance doesn't exist. there is no such thing as one colour being dominantly fixed over the other, its a relative term between two different alleles. secondly, hideo states that it was a way to distinguish the two characters. He was right, if solid snake states these words in the briefing. I'm sure you can confirm or deny via youtube. I can go over this in more detail if u wish, just holla. So even though my theory of EVA may be incomplete or compltely wrong, I do believe that snake is a natural blonde. I hope u can look into this. :Snake isn't naturally blonde any more. He was, but Kojima changed it for whatever reason. You're right about Snake cutting and dying his hair at the end of the mission briefing, but like that article says in The Twin Snakes it was changed as per Hideo's request. Also, even if EVA was Snake's surrogate mother, her genes would not be passed onto Snake as he is a clone of Big Boss, created from his cells. The whole point of Les Enfants Terribles was to create a clone of Big Boss, not bogged down by some one else's genes. --Fantomas 08:04, 3 June 2008 YA I GUESS UR RITE, I DIDNT' THINK ABOUT THE CLONING ASPECT. IT MAKES SENSE. BUT BECAUSE THE PROJECT WAS IN THE 70'S CLONING WASN'T PERFECT. BUT EVEN THAT SEEMS A BIT OF READING TOO MUCH INTO IT. YA, I HAD NO IDEA THAT HIDEO ADMITTED TO GOOFING UP. THAT JUST COMPLETELY DEBUNKS MY THEORY. NOW I'M INTERESTED IN EVA'S PARTICIPATION IN ALL THIS.(UTC) brawl "Also, his Naked Snake camouflage suit appears as one of the color swaps for Solid Snake (given that Snake's look in this game seems to draw directly from Naked Snake's design)." not true! his SSMB design is almost exactly from Metal Gear Solid 2, even the grenade launcher in his final smash. Actually, if you look carefully at his face, he looks more like Naked Snake then Solid Snake. That's what that is referring too. --Fantomas 17:07, 19 June 2008 (UTC) that's just because of the upgrade in graphical detail which as it's know the Wii is more powerful then the PS2 and able to render MGS3 snake Snake has all recessive genes, not dominant. But that's not important because he's a clone so he should look like him. You're pretty much right with the rest of that though (though I'm not sure if I agree that Snake is skinnier, but whatever!) --Fantomas 11:01, 19 August 2008 (UTC) No, Snake has all the dominant genes, Liquid has the recessive(which is why he has blond hair). It just turns out that the recessive genes were 'superior' and the dominant genes 'inferior'. Also Snake never dyed his hair in MGS1, he just cut it. he clearly states this in the MGS1 breifing. The above is wrong: see Talk:Les_Enfants_Terribles. Big Boss and his Sons. Why does the young Snake looks like young Big Boss but Old Snake doesn't look like Big Boss? But Solidus really looks like the old Big Boss, and again Old Snake doesn't look like Solidus. And Snake and Liquid doesn't look alike and I'm not talking about their hair color or skin color, I'm talking about facial features and why does Solidus looks older than Liquid and Snake?. Here's a diagram: *Solid Snake ≠ Liquid Snake *Solid Snake = Naked Snake *Solid Snake ≠ Solidus Snake *Liquid Snake ≠ Solidus Snake *Old Snake ≠ Big Boss *Old Snake ≠ Solidus Snake *Solidus Snake = Big Boss *(=) is "Looks like" *(≠) is "Doesn't look like" *(Naked Snake) is "Big Boss(young)" Cgs93 19:49, 1 July 2008 (UTC)Cgs93 :: Doesn't it have something to do with the fact that Solidus is the most direct clone? He was infused with both dominant and recessive genes, while Solid and Liquid were both created from dominant and recessive separately. That would mean that he would look nearly identical to Big Boss while Solid and Liquid would look only slightly like Big Boss. I'm just guessing. : : I'm sorry to join and add an information here but I can't stay Silent (I'm not logged and I don't have any account yet) -Yes Liquid dosen't look like Solid BUT let me remind you that officialy, they have thesame face, as Campbell said in MGS1, plus the fact Meryl 1st thought Snake was liquid, it means they should have the same face. -Old Snake dosen't look like solidus, but Solidus isn't old, he just die his hair and beard white to look like big boss. -Liquid Ocelot looks like an older liquid snake -About Solid Snake's hair in the briefing mission, I personaly think it's just a negative effect colour ! Remember on the first Metal Gear games, Snake's got dark hair + in the brieffing, his skin is sort of dark/red, but is perfectly white in game. MGS4 big boss wasn't the real big boss ....where's the scaring from him being burned to "death" in metal gear 2? where's the snatcher organs? I think either the real one was actually on the volta because really think about it no scarring and not one trace of the snatcher organs he's perfectly fine even for an 80 year old thought he looks like he's still 60 :Were you not paying attention? Big Boss says he was rebuilt using parts from Liquid and Solidus' bodies. That's why even though it's Solidus body during Act III, he looks all messed up and half his body is missing, because he was used to rebuild Big Boss. --Fantomas 16:11, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ::Easily A LIE fantomas you got to remember how many times we were lied to in MGS2 let alone MGS4 for the last nearly 7 years before MGS4 we thought liquid was still alive in ocelot's right arm. Big Boss, the man who we saw kill Zero, had no visible scarring on his body from burns or no visible sign of snatcher organs and don't tell me MG2:Solid Snake was not canon because it's been said many times about Outer heaven and Zanzibar Land being apart of the canon timeline. anyway it's kind of creepy how instead of the old man from the end of MGS4 we saw we get that corpse as the face camo of big boss. 01:31, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :Actually, I believe the whole Snatcher Organs thing isn't canon anymore as all references to it were removed from the re-release of Metal Gear 2. I don't know why it's mentioned in the Database, but the database is pretty hit and miss on some of these issues. But simply jumping to the conclusion that it was a lie, is frankly, incredibly stupid. What would be the point of that? --Fantomas 01:52, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :The "corpse" is missing the wrong eye, too. Do you really think that someone moved Big Boss's remaining eye and removed his snatcher organs assuming they're canon (you "can't see them" on the "corpse" either) as part of an elaborate attempt to make Snake believe that Big Boss was still alive, just so they could kill him off before his very eyes? What possible purpose could this serve? It's way more elaborate than the given explanation (which, by the way, fully explains everything you're questioning), and makes absolutely no sense. Occam's razor, dude. - Kuukai2 04:08, 18 August 2008 (UTC) it wasn't his corpse try playing the game before mothing off andf making your self look stupid it was solidus's corps as in his son from mgs2. User:Captain-One Mother Why don'y u guys put that Big Boss's mother was a japanese woman? EVA told that to Snake when they first met. :What? --Fantomas 00:53, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Sorry man it was a mistake EVA was referring to a another person. :Yeah, she was talking about Solid Snake, not Naked Snake/Big Boss. Hence my confusion. --Fantomas 21:08, 29 September 2008 (UTC) She's Chinese... Sniper Wolf - FOXHOUND 04:09, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :No EVA's chinese, but is only the surrogate mother - she just carried the egg. She has no blood relation whatsoever to liquid or solid snake, despit ehow she made it seem in Act 3. Their true 'mother' was the japansese assistant of Dr Clark, as mentioned by EVA in act 3. Also, about Big Boss, it was actually stated in his bio for the MGS1 strategy guide that his parents were in fact japanese and he suffered prejudice after the second world war because of this.. I doubt the canonicity of this now though due to the fact that Big Boss's age was changed substantially in MGS3. =John NOT Jack= Who the f--- keeps changing his name to Jack? 22:15, 11 October 2008 (UTC) His name is Jack, he's only joking when he says his name is John to Para-Medic.. Remember when they said they couldn't reveal their real names over radio? Why they hell would he tell her his real name ? She also didn't say her real name. Jane/John Doe's are unidentified female/male bodies. Sniper Wolf - FOXHOUND 04:08, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :I honestly find it hard to believe how ignorant people are on this topic even though they debate it so vigorously. So let me just set the record using words everyone will understand: JOHN AND JACK ARE THE SAME NAME, JACK IS JUST A NICKNAME FOR THE NAME JOHN! Yeah, you know how another name for Richard is :"Dick"? Or another name for William is "Bill"? Yeah, same concept. Hell even John F. Kennedy was called "Jack" by his friends. So with that in mind, Big Boss's proper real name is "John" while Jack is his nickname. - 06:19, 1 November 2008 (UTC) ::I have been away for too long. His name is John Doe. It was confirmed in "R" (a limited edition booklet released detailing the making of MGS3). MGS4 backs this up with the head AI being named JD. The IP is absolutely right! --Fantomas 10:55, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Well, I knew that Jack was a nickname for John (its also a name by itself though), but dear God. That's the stupidest thing ever. Why does his name have to be John Doe? Goddammit... *I think its awesome that his real name's actually John Doe. It further adds to the mystique surrounding the character. Everything about Big Boss is pure badass now; the haircut, the goatee, the eyepatch, the trenchcoat and uniform, and now the name. He really is an enigma - extroadinary combat skills that led to people calling him the 'greatest soldier that ever lived' and a mysterious name that is usually used for unidentified bodies. ..But, why would he tell Para-Medic if it where his real name..? She didn't tell him hers... This is so confusing. ..Its still stupid.Sniper Wolf - FOXHOUND 21:03, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Believe it or not, I had found some site that presumably had the "actual" names of Zero, Sigint, and Para-Medic. I am NPT sure if the site's info was genuine, and I am sorry to say that I forgot what the site's address was...but I just wanted to share that the information is out there (at least it SHOULD be there...)User:The Sorrow Puppet 9:27, 6 February 2009 *Well we pretty much know their real names anyway; Zero is David Oh, SIGINT is Donald Anderson and Para-Medic's surname is Clarke(we don't know her first name). Hey guys, ever look closely at the names of the targets in virtual range? Their names are all: John Doe. PSYCHOFYRE = Founded Zanzibar Land? = The intro section of this article states that Big Boss "founded Zanzibar Land". I'm pretty sure that this is not true. From what I remember, unlike Outer Heaven, Zanzibar Land was it's own nation before Big Boss came along. All he did was unite Zanzibar Land's inhabitants and turned the whole country into a military state that went at war with its neigboring countries and eventually became a world power. This should probably be corrected. - 06:09, 1 November 2008 (UTC) :I'm not sure, I don't seem to recall the game actually confirming it one way or the other. I'll have to check again. --Fantomas 10:55, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Big Boss's exploits in the 70/80s I think important events in Big Boss's backstory should be added here as they help you to further understand his character. I'm specifically thinking of his 'mercenary years' in the 70/80s (after he left the patriots) when he became a minor celebrity for his involvement in many african civil wars and regional conflicts. During this time he was seen as a hero by the masses as he only accepted contracts where a nations liberty was at stake(foreshadowing the creation of Outer Heaven; the symbol of his belief in absoloute freedom from governments and politicians and of course, The Patriots). Also its because of his amazing exploits during this period that he became known as a 'legendary mercenary' and 'greatest soldier of the 20th century'. There should also be a personality section like the solid snake article has. Big Boss is a complex character and I think his motives, actions, beliefs etc should all be explained as many now mistakingly see him as the overarching hero in the series, when in reality he's a tragic hero/anti-hero at best with his actions and morals being far from admirable. His aim for a 'perfect world' of endless warfare could have been even worse than Zero's world of total control if he'd succeeded in his coup d'etat. The fact is getting rid of the patritos was not his only intention, he wanted soldiers to be able to 'like they should' even if meant plunging the world into anarchy and chaos. The guy was clearly unhinged by MG2:Solid Snake. :Yeah, though it's later revealed that he never intended for Metal Gear to start World War III (Most likely the Patriots made that up as an excuse to keep control), in fact, if anything, he intended for Metal Gear to be a deterrent/defense system (Ironically, what Metal Gear REX was deceptively labelled as to trick Hal Emmerich to work on it without knowing about the truth of it's purpose.). Besides, technically, Solid Snake wasn't really a "hero" (heck, he even said he wasn't a hero.), so everyone is technically an "Anti-hero". Instructor comment? before this gets added again could someone provide a source for this? I'd like this sorted out. --Drawde83 20:25, 11 March 2009 (UTC)